


Lance al rescate

by GuanacoRider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass Keith, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Protective Lance (Voltron), antes de lion switch, antes de lotor, antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda, antes de s03, argentino af, puteadas porteñas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuanacoRider/pseuds/GuanacoRider
Summary: -Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Siempre hace lo mismo. Piensa que porque su espada es más grande puede hacer lo que se le canta el orto. Merece que le disparen un par de veces así se da cuenta de lo imbécil que es.





	Lance al rescate

**Author's Note:**

> He vuelto de la muerte y del parálisis creativo. Esto me ayudó a movilizar mis manos de escritor que desde hacia meses que estaban congeladas. Gracias a Voltron por tanto y tan poco, como siempre.

-La re puta madre que te re mil parió, Keith.

El único sonido era el de las pisadas erráticas y desenfrenadas de sus propias piernas a lo largo de un pasillo patéticamente iluminado. Su comunicador estaba muerto, casi tan muerto como su paciencia. No podía siquiera escuchar el lio de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo a unos kilómetros de la nave en la que se había infiltrado. No tenía la más pálida idea de dónde se encontraba su susodicho compañero; ni sabía muy bien a dónde llevaba ese pasillo.

Antes que toda su tecnología de comunicación y de locación muriera súbitamente, como apagón de electricidad después de un rayo, solo había llegado a ver la señal de Keith del otro lado de la embarcación. Con solo esa idea e indicación precaria como un norte incierto, el oficial paladín azul había decidido enfilar hacia aquel lado que, irónicamente, también lo llevaba al centro de comando de la nave.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Siempre hace lo mismo. Piensa que porque su espada es más grande puede hacer lo que se le canta el orto. Merece que le disparen un par de veces así se da cuenta de lo imbécil que es.

La luz violácea del techo y las paredes presagiaba dificultades en su futuro cercano, y la estática quietud del pasillo, sin la aparición inesperada de algún guardia, acentuaba el presentimiento de que algo malo, por demás choto, iba a pasar. Su cansancio se alojaba en las piernas, pero Lance no le prestaba atención, el sentimiento de no poder más, de estar sobrepasando sus últimos esfuerzos, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Su mente ignoraba el peso de su cuerpo con la misma precisión que toda la vida había podido ignorar comentarios molestos hacia su real persona.

No tenía la más puta idea de cuánto faltaba para llegar, ni cuanta distancia había acortado corriendo, ni si iba a verlo al idiota de su compañero realmente; pero él siguió, poniendo una pierna delante de la otra, como si su vida dependiera de ello. En el fondo, sabía que era porque su vida no era la que estaba en juego.

El metal de su arma, la pistola-escopeta espacial, creaba un agujero de frialdad en la zona que se apoyaba contra el costado de su traje y sus manos. Inhalaba por la nariz e exhalaba por la boca, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón; y unas gotas de transpiración congelada se deslizaban con una lentitud casi nefasta por su cuello hacia la espalda.

No tenía idea de cuánto faltaba para llegar a encontrarse con Keith, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que no faltaba mucho, y que era mejor que se apurase.

.

“Forro, esto es todo tu culpa” le gritó a Keith, mientras se escondía detrás del cacho de metal que minutos antes había sido una puerta funcional. Los disparos, dirigidos hacia él, rebotaban contra su momentáneo refugio, e iban hundiendo el material cada vez que hacían impacto. Fue una suerte muy grande el haber entrado destruyendo el acceso, pensó, y no tocando la puerta.

“¿¡Mi culpa!?” le respondió el otro, a la vez que también buscaba cobijo detrás del mismo pedazo de metal “Disculpame si el intentar frenar todas naves chotas desde acá adentro te parece algo insignificante”

“Además, esto lo podía hacer yo solo, no sé porqué carajo te mandaron para acá” siguió casi en voz baja, como un pensamiento que se le escapó entre los labios.

Lance sencillamente reboleó los ojos hacia el techo, acostumbrado al mal genio del otro cuando su autosuficiencia estaba en juego, antes de asomarse por un costado de la ex –puerta con el arma lista. En menos de un segundo encontró sus blancos y en tres disparos derrumbó a los drones que no dejaban de molestarlos.  

-Uy si, me pregunto porqué me dijeron que te siguiera, la verdad que la princesa y Shiro no tienen la más puta idea de nada, ¿no?

Lance se levantó con cuidado del piso, e intentó ignorar la cubierta de polvo que había caído arriba de ellos. Mantuvo, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, su mente lejos de la tribulación de qué tipo de roedores espaciales podrían vivir en los conductos de aire de esas naves. Antes de llegar a pararse del todo, se dio cuenta de cómo el hombro izquierdo le había empezado a doler y, cuando la sensación se hizo lo suficientemente consciente como para ser molesta, no pudo más que gruñir por lo bajo.

Estaba a punto de masajearse el hombro con la otra mano, cuando Keith pegó un pequeño salto estando agachado, agarró su brazo derecho, y lo tironeó al suelo, ubicándose en el lugar donde antes él había estado. El paladin rojo lo soltó e hizo un veloz movimiento hacia arriba con la espada.

Frente a ellos cayó un dron que, hasta ese momento, había estado escondido de la pelea.

Como una estatua, Lance vió al robot caer al suelo con un ruido estridente en medio de la nueva quietud de la habitación. La situación casi logró distraerlo del dolor de hombro, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido que, con cada respiración que daba, otro foco de disconformidad crecía en algún lugar de sus costillas.

-… bien ahí samurái, te faltan un par de drones más para alcanzar mi puntaje.  

Keith le dedicó una mirada que era una mezcla entre exasperada y divertida, que duró hasta que se dio cuenta de las múltiples dificultades físicas en las que se encontraba su compañero.

“Carajo” hizo un ademán como de acercamiento, pero antes de tocarlo titubió y terminó preguntando, inseguro de si su ayuda era bienvenida o no “¿Te ayudo?”

El herido suspiró dramáticamente pero alargó el brazo del hombro no herido, y lo usó al otro de sostén para levantarse. Reacomodó su peso varias veces, testeando el nivel de dolor, y luego de decidir que no tenían mucho tiempo para ser prudentes, asintió seguro.

-No estoy tan mal, terminemos con esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente no lo siga, pero si me llego a inspirar le agrego otro capítulo. Esto era más para destrabarme que otra cosa... eso y la oportunidad de escribir algo en este tono, que hacia mil que no lo hacía.


End file.
